Wanted
by adreamsosweet
Summary: Lonely writer held hostage by Loki. This is not a fluff story. Please, please read and REVIEW. This is my first fanfic and I would like to hone my writing skills. I can't do that if I don't know how others view my story.
1. Chapter 1

* This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I am new at this and I would appreciate feedback. I realize that I have a slow start to this story but I plan on spicing it up. Anyways, I am modeling this Loki pretty closely to how he behaved in the movies and the actor's perspective on him. Let me know what you think!*

Chapter 1.

From a distance she could hear the soft tolling of church bells. She sighed, knowing it was time to feed her cat, Jinxy. She poured out the food into the bowl and watched as her black, furry friend scurried towards it. In the pits of her stomach she felt the pangs of hunger and remembered she had not eaten much that day. She looked out her window, to the dark gray clouds slowly making their way through the sky. They made it seem later than it really was, not to mention they brought with them cold showers. Deciding that she did not want to walk to the store to fill her empty fridge and cupboards, she opted to call for a pizza.

Ring

Ring

"Hello, this is Rusty's pizza what can we do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to order a medium pepperoni pizza. That's all."

"Name and address please"

"Taysia Lehman….."

About 40 minutes later loud knocking on her door pierced through the stillness of her apartment. Quickly, she left her writing desk to answer the door. She was greeted by a cute, younger man.

"Hi, that will be 9.50 please" he said with a charming smile.

Taysia blushed and stammered through the exchange, quickly giving him the exact amount with a little tip. Thanked him and shut the door, sighing with relief. Annoyed with herself that she was constantly so awkward around men. Taysia was tall and slender, with light brown hair and animated blue eyes. She was considered cute by many, except herself. Years of being told she was ugly and worthless would not be overcome by the praises of others. Often times she wondered if they were simply trying to make her feel better or worse yet, try to charm her so they could use her. It would not be the first time that happened.

She ate her pizza in silence, while reading the news on her computer. With almost every passing story she could feel her heart sinking in her chest. Why does the news always have to be bad these days? Tired of reading the depressing stories she found herself gazing, once again, at the rolling storm clouds. Minutes went by with Taysia fading into her thoughts…

Thump

Jinxy, who had settled on top of her wardrobe closet, plummeted down onto Taysia's writing desk, seeking her comfort. It snapped her back to reality with a startle. She looked at the clock and to her surprise found it almost midnight. Well, she had thought it had only been minutes. After petting Jinxy she stood up to get ready for bed. Frowning, she wondered why she felt nervous. It was the deep feeling in her chest, with fluttering in her stomach, like when you know something bad is about to happen. Taysia was a rational person though, and simply ignored the feeling as she got into bed. However, before she fell completely asleep she noted that she had hoped something would happen. She needed it to…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Taysia awoke with streams of warm sunlight shining down on her face. The feelings of nervousness had passed with the restful sleep and had been replaced by optimism for the new day ahead. Today, she would go to the news office to pitch an article to the editor. Normally she would mail in her query letters to various newspapers and magazines, but this was an office that had hired her for several articles and she felt comfortable going there in person.

Taysia was a freelance writer, often looking for stories of wrongdoing within the community. Today she was pitching an article about a young boy who had been expelled from school for attacking his bully. Rationally, she knew the boy should be punished but she felt it was unfair for him to be expelled and that was the tone she would give the article. Taysia had already spoken to the boy and had felt a connection with him, for she was once bullied too. She remembered thinking about how often she wished she could have beaten the shit out of one of her bullies when she was younger. Instead she took the punishments with a stoic face and tears once she knew she was alone. One of the reasons she became was a writer was to fight the injustices of others, something she could better articulate on paper rather than with words.

After showering and getting ready for the day she slipped on a blue dress paired with a warm cardigan and flats. She poured out food for Jinxy and told him goodbye while scratching behind his ear. Taysia sighed after breathing in the crisp air. It was cool but the sun was out, nestled in between white fluffy clouds in a perfect blue sky. Days like these always made her feel well. She hurried along the busy street, taking in all the sights and sounds of lower Manhattan. Glancing around, someone standing off to the corner caught her eye. He was a very tall man with pale skin, black hair and insightful green eyes. His lips had started to spread into a smirk as she noticed he was staring at her. At first she didn't know whether she found him attractive or not, but she could not pull her gaze away. Suddenly…

HOOOONNNKKK!

Through her frozen state she could hear a car frantically screeching to stop and looked up to find the man was standing before her, still smirking. She quickly looked over to the driver of the car who was cursing her out inside his car while starting to drive away. She did not venture out far enough to be hit but too close for comfort. She looked back to find the man had completely vanished, even from where he was previously standing. "How did he get in front of me?" she wondered to herself beginning to feel the pangs of anxiety come on. Rationally, she decided that she must have been seeing things but stewed in the back of her mind throughout her walk.

15 minutes of walking around in unease and glancing over her shoulder to see if the man was there, Taysia had made it to the office.

"Good morning, Miss Lehman. The editor is waiting for you in his office."

The receptionist greeted her warmly. Taysia returned the smile and softly thanked her. She still felt uneasy, but it had shifted from the tall man on the street to her impending article pitch. She sighed quietly while closing the door to the editor's office behind her. 40 minutes later she quickly left the office, her heart searing with the embarrassment and pain of rejection. The editor had said he liked her pitch but wasn't going to pick it up. He really didn't elaborate on why not, something that she hated. Taysia preferred people to be forward and direct and not beat around the bush. Well, that was the last time she would visit that office to pitch an article again.

Due to the newspaper rejecting her Taysia had all but forgotten the incident with the man and was now trying to think of a reason why she had been turned down. She went to the store to pick up some much needed groceries and hurried home. It was Friday night, and while most peers of her age were out drinking at bars she preferred to stay home and watch old movies. Tonight, she thought, was a good night to watch **The Apartment**. She turned the key in her lock and opened the door awkwardly since she had bags of food and kicked it closed. It was moments after setting the groceries on her kitchen counter that she sensed something different. Looking around she could not figure out what it was, nothing was out of place, and Jinxy was sleeping peacefully on her couch. That's when she felt the ice cold grip, from behind her, covering her mouth. A strong but calm voice reached her ear

"You have every right to fear me but I will not harm you as long as you do what I ask"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

*This is a darker chapter, reader beware*

Once again Taysia had woken to the sun shining down on her face. However, this time the light touching her eyes caused a dull ache within her head and a wave of nausea rolled up through her gut. Groaning, she rolled to get out of her bed only to find that she had been bound by her wrists and ankles. She started to hyperventilate while flashes of last night ran through her head.

The tall man she saw yesterday had broken into her apartment. He had surprised from behind, one icy hand muffling her mouth and the other roughly holding onto her arms. He dragged her to the couch and pushed her down onto it. Staring at her shaking and sobbing form for a long time before finally speaking.

"I know all about you, Taysia Lehman. While I'm on this pathetic planet I will need your assistance. Obey me and I will not kill you"

She noted the cruelty in his voice.

"Who are you?" is all she managed to say through her sobs. He chuckled lightly and turned his back to her, staring out into the small apartment before him.

"I am Loki, a God of Asgard, and I'm here to rule Midgard and the mortals who inhabit it. It is clear your planet needs my guidance. I will be a firm and fearsome leader but I will bring peace and order to it. It will not be long before you mortals fall to your knees willingly. "

Taysia could feel ice running through her body. She was being held hostage by a fucking lunatic! Her adrenaline began to take over and she felt the sudden urge to run, against all rationality. She sprinted to her bedroom door and locked it, seemingly, in one movement. She ran over to her phone and dialed 911

"I need help, there's a man in my apartment" She frantically yelled into the phone. Only silence at the other end.

"Hello? HELLO?" still nothing.

She threw the phone on the floor in her anguish and slumped down against the wall. Loki did not follow her like she had expected and nothing but her rapid breathing could be heard in the apartment now. Moments passed and she wondered if he had left but she was too scared to unlock the door and check. She closed her eyes for a few moments and tried to regain composure. When she had opened them again she found him standing before her, smirking darkly.

Taysia began to scream against her wall, screamed as loud as she could, hoping one of her neighbors would hear and call the police. Even through her screams she could hear his voice in her head.

"Stupid quim, did you not believe me when I said I was a God?"

Taysia continued to scream, only louder

"Your neighbors can not help you now" Loki said while flashing a brilliant smile at her. Still she continued to scream for help, before he grew bored and summoned a scepter into his hands. With it he bashed her over the side of her head. That's when blackness took over.

In the cold moments after she had woken she began to hear the distinct sound of someone walking to her door. Slowly and calmly, almost like he was relishing in making her squirm he stood before her closed door for a few moments, which seemed like eternity to Taysia, before slamming the door open. She shrieked as this happened and lost control of her bladder. She sobbed as she felt the warm liquid pooling around her legs and waist.

"Oh Taysia, you should have told me you needed to use the ladies' room. I would have allowed you to go"

Loki said with that obnoxious smirk. He walked over to her bed and looked down upon her.

"I do hope we're feeling better this morning"

He gazed down upon her and lightly touched the side of her forehead that had been hit. It was mottling red and purple under a small cut. She recoiled against his touch, which made him laugh. Taysia could feel the embers of a new emotion rising through her chest and into her throat where she snarled

"What do you want from me? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

This seemed to amuse him even more.

"Temper, temper my lady. That is no way to speak to your King. What I want is very simple. I want you to write my memoir. The mortals deserve to know the history of their new King and where he comes from. You will also provide me with lodgings until my plans are ready to execute. Obey me and I will spare you."

Loki looked down at her again, gauging her reaction, before he continued on staring straight into her eyes. His green ones burning into her soul.

"However, if you disobey me or attempt to escape again I will bash your skull in harder"

Taysia stared, with tear filled eyes, back into his realizing this was the only way she was going to get out alive. Exhaustion began to set in and she just nodded her answer to him.

"Oh, that's a good child. I will leave you to clean yourself up now. Come out when you're finished"

Loki stated before heading out the door. With quick movements of his hands the ropes binding her had vanished. She brought her wrists up to chest and began to rub them gingerly. She had not realized how sore they would be. She examined them, deep imprints of rope etched into her skin and were beginning to bruise. She laid there for a few moments trying to slow her breathing before finally getting up. She did not want to invoke his wrath again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Steam started to rise out of the shower from the hot water running. Taysia took off her urine soaked clothes, tossing them aside, and stepped into shower. The water seemed to ease her aching body but she washed in a hurry. She would have liked to slump down and let the warmth envelope her body, however Loki was waiting for her. She rubbed a glob of shampoo through her long hair and rubbed in it quickly before rinsing it out. That taps turned off and she opened the shower curtain to feel the shock of cold air. Her hands rubbed the water off her body as quickly as she could before wrapping it around her sopping hair, ignoring the fact that there was still shampoo in it. On came a pair of jeans and a hoodie and with a quick run of the brush through her hair she started towards the living room. She stopped midway though as something caught her attention in the reflection of the mirror. Her forehead was still aching and now she could see why, there was a large bruise surrounding a cut on the left side. "fucking bastard" she growled inside before heading to the living room. The soiled sheets would have to wait.

Her eyes glanced around the living room of her small apartment. Everything looked the same. Creamy colored lace curtains trimmed the windows. Beige furniture and floral oriental rugs gave it a soft, feminine feel. Books were carelessly strewn about the coffee and end tables, it looked comfortable. The atmosphere was far different from the peace and quiet it was often filled with. Now it was tense and threatening. Finally, her sight settled on Loki sitting in her armchair with Jinxy in his lap. His long fingers were petting the soft black fur making the cat purr.

"What a marvelous beast you have here, my dear. Such a calm demeanor hiding the fierce predator that lies beneath"

His voice finally rang out against the tense silence.

"His name is Jinxy" she quietly commented.

The smirk on his face seemed to indicate that he found it a ridiculous name. With her annoyance she noted that he smirked far too much and that she would love to smack it off his face.

"Are you ready to begin your duty, Miss Lehman?" Clearly enunciating the word duty, reminding her of what would happen if she refused.

"Uhh..let me just grab some paper and a pen over…here" she stammered while looking for paper that did not have words on it. "Ok we can begin" settling into her couch, located next to where Loki was sitting.

He eyed her for a moment before gently putting Jinxy on the floor and sat up in the chair straight.

"I am Loki, God of mischief and deception. I was raised on Asgard as the son of Odin Allfather and Frigga. I was not an only child though, I was raised with Thor." He spat out Thor, giving way to his bitter feelings on the subject before he continued. "Thor was the favored son. He and I were as different as night and day. Thor was a mighty warrior, boisterous, and loved by everyone but especially by Odin. I was interested in magic and I don't share my brother's outgoing nature but I am of far more intelligence than my dolt of a brother. It didn't matter, Odin still beamed at Thor while only casting indifferent eyes upon me. I knew long beforehand that I would not be chosen as heir to the throne."

Loki continued on unaware of the sparks of empathy Taysia was feeling in her chest.

"On my brother's coronation day I had planned to sneak in 3 frost giants to ruin his ceremony. If only you could see the anger Thor flashed in his eyes as Odin ended the coronation mere seconds before crowning him king." Grinning to himself.

"The Johtuns did not get far though before they were annihilated, fools for thinking they could steal back the casket and get away. In his rage Thor decided to go against dear Father's wish and go to Johtunheim to speak with Laufey, their King. Thor, myself, and 4 warriors all landed on the icy planet. It was so dark, so icy, and so eerie with no noise except the howling of winds. I was not bothered by the cold, which seemed odd to me at the time. Eventually we found their King who was gracious enough to allow us to return to Asgard unharmed. I accepted his offer but my brother and his toxic pride would not allow him to ignore a slight. Mayhem broke out as my fool brother began to hammer at the Johtuns, forcing us all to fight the giants. We were outnumbered and could not have possibly defeated them when a giant appeared before me. I stabbed him in the chest but he grabbed my arm as he was on his knees….anyways, I think that's enough for now, my dear."

Loki ended the session so suddenly that a perplexed Taysia stopped her frantic scribbling to study his face. He looked almost repulsed and angry. Green eyes snapped to hers, filling her with instant fear. He noticed the fear and began to smile while calmly raising himself up and walked over to her.

"Do you think me a monster, Miss Lehman?"

Taysia struggled for words within her fear wracked brain. Eventually she managed an unconvinced "no" He continued to bore down on her for a seemingly long time before he released her from his gaze.

"Yes you do, everyone thinks I'm a monster. Even my own father thought of me as a monster. That's why he stood by and allowed me to be thrown from the bridge by Thor." Sadness radiated off his words and Taysia could feel her heart sink a little.

"My family wasn't so kind to me either"

She looked down after saying those words, wondering why she said them at all. This was a man that was holding her hostage and who tortured her, she was not obligated to feel any remorse for him. For all she knew he was making this up. Wasn't he the God of lies? Still the sincerity in his eyes when he had told her about it left her feeling unconvinced. Though her eyes were cast down she could see his hands move towards her face with her peripheral vision. She froze with fear as his hands drew closer. She closed her eyes waiting for the icy, strong hands to wrap around her throat and strangle the life out. When a soft, cold breeze seemed to move across her forehead she snapped them open. The dull ache on the side of her head where she had been struck began to dissipate. She muttered a breathy thank you to Loki, who had started to walk away. He stood quietly looking at pictures hanging on her wall. For the first time she allowed herself to stare him. She noticed the fashionable black suit he had on clashing with his long slicked back hair that flipped out. "He would look better with a haircut" she thought to herself. He was tall and lean but muscular. Beginning to feel slightly more at ease with him after he healed her head she asked-

"What did you mean when you said you knew everything about me?" It was a question that she wondered about ever since he claimed it.

"I know you, Miss Lehman. I know your personal information, I know your history. I've even read some of your articles, sentimental and dripping with righteous indignation."

The latter part had struck a nerve and before she could realize what she was doing she blurted out angrily-

"Then why did you choose me to writing your fucking memoir?"

Taysia immediately regretted those words and quickly shrunk down into the couch, foolishly feeling more protected by making herself smaller. He did not move from his spot though. Again, he chuckled in his obnoxious way before remarking

"Stupid quim, do not fool yourself into thinking you can sway me with tales of your pathetic past. Nor fool yourself into thinking I owe you an explanation. You will do your duty or you will face the consequences" He ended his words and left the living room altogether. Taysia lifted her head up slightly before letting out a sigh. She could only hope that he didn't plan on staying long.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback Edania, I appreciate it. Anyone, please feel free to read and review. I would love to hear what you think of my story, even criticism.

Chapter 5-

_It was cold, with snow blowing at her face. Sometimes the wind was soft, casting an eerie silence over the land pitched in beautiful shades of blue and grey. The mountains were jagged and looked menacing. Looking out with only the pale light of a distant sun, watching for any sign of life and seeing none, she felt fear creep up from within the pits of her stomach. Her neck tingled with goose bumps and she shivered as she continued to walk through the mysterious tundra haunting her dreams. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she reached the tall towers that looked like ruins amidst the landscape. She watched as steam blew out of her mouth and she let out a sigh before walking into the tower. There, she came upon a statue, tall with blue scaly skin and what looked like horns. Nothing but stillness for moments before the statue slowly turned to face her and a shriek as she discovered red eyes glaring at her._

Gasp!

Taysia's eyes flew open and she looked around her room in the darkness. Everything was safe, everything was ok. She was warm in her bed. She groaned while trying to slow her breathing and racing pulse back to normal. Something about her dream had scared her enough to go into a near panic attack. Something about the statue had seemed all too familiar to her, "was it the eyes?" She looked at her clock and discovered that it was 3:12 in the morning. Awhile later she had regained herself and began thinking. She thought of Loki and his healing touch, a tender moment, and listened from her bed into the living room to hear if was still awake. Hearing nothing, she let her mind wonder back to him. Why did he heal her and then continue to treat her as if she was nothing more than mortal trash? She wondered what Asgard was like and what Loki would have been like as a child. Based on what he told her she felt pangs of sympathy as she imagined him being an outcast even amongst his family. It was a story all too familiar to her she thought as her lids drooped heavier and heavier until blackness overtook her thoughts.

The next time she looked at the clock she was displeased to find that it was 5:59. "Apparently I'm not going to get any sleep" she thought. Taysia threw her covers off of her and sat on the edge of her bed for a few moments to wake up. Her apartment was dark and the silence rung in her ears. She focused more and thought she could hear a faint voice coming from her living room. "What could he be doing at this hour?" her mind asked. She then contemplated on whether or not she should go out there to see if he needed anything. The door opened as slowly and quietly as she could make it, and she stalked out into the dark hallway while the voice was becoming louder the closer she came.

"I will give you the tesseract but you must swear on your words that you will let me lead an army against Midgard" She heard Loki say, in his smooth commanding voice. She leaned over from where she stood in the dark and could see him in the far corner of her eye. His pale face leaned over his scepter, eyes were closed and he spoke into it. She could see his eyebrows knit together and the expression on his face showed that he was clearly focusing on whatever the stick seemed to be telling him. Suddenly, his eyes flicked open in her direction causing her to let out a gasp and stumble back onto the floor.

"Could you not sleep, my dear Miss Lehman?" Loki asked, not moving from the couch.

"I'm sorry I heard you and thought you might need something" she replied while awkwardly picking herself up from the ground. She came out and stood in front of him. They looked at each other long moments until he answered with a smile

"No, if I needed help I would not hesitate to seek you"

At this answer Taysia could only hang her head and lower her eyes. Why was he so cold and menacing?

"So, tell me my dear what kept you up during the night. Come sit and tell me" Loki motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. Still looking down she walked over and sat next to him. It was weird, being so close to him, being so attracted and scared of him at the same time. Seconds passed before she opened her mouth.

"I had a bad dream….I was walking, it was cold and there were mountains surrounding me. I don't think it could have been on Earth because the sun seemed so close, and yet so distant." She waited a second and tried to gauge any emotion on his face before she continued. "I was all alone...it was so silent but then I came upon a tall stone tower. I walked into it to find a very tall statue of some sort of creature. It was terrifying, but beautiful...at least until it turned around to face me. It had glowing red eyes with so much anger behind them...that's when I awoke."

Loki, who had been watching her face so intently, turned his face from her. She could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes before he softly replied "I know of that place…..and I know of that monster"

"Was it Jotunheim?" she asked softly. His heart had hardened, knowing his true form had haunted her in a nightmare. Taysia was still waiting for an answer so he turned his face back to her and noticed her intent gaze upon him. His heart softened a little and he looked at her up close for the first time. She was no beauty, she had beautiful eyes and nice lips but her nose was a little big on her small face. Still, there was something almost mesmerizing about her when you gazed into her eyes.

Taysia started to feel a change in the air around them as Loki stared into her face. Her stomach was flipping as she looked into his green eyes and looked at his thin lips. Moments passed by until the question had been forgotten and Taysia shocked herself as she started to lean in and close the gap between them. Loki stood suddenly his frame tall against hers as she continued sitting.

"Time to get dressed for the new day and start working, Miss Lehman" And with that, Loki walked away. Filled with so many emotions that it dumbfounded her, Taysia just sat there looking out at nothing even when Jinxy jumped into her lap. She felt guilty, and shocked, and embarrassed. She let out another huge sigh before getting up to start a new day with Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my story. Like always, reviews are welcome even if they're bad ones. It's taken me a few weeks to decide where to lead my story. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6-

When Loki had told Taysia that it was time to start the new day to work she imagined herself sitting next to him while he told her more of Asgard and his life there. As unfortunate as she found her situation she couldn't help feel a keen interest about his life. The idea of Gods living in a different realm seemed so absurd she still wondered from time to time if it was all a very long, vivid dream that she would wake from any second. However, Loki had different plans for her that day.

After she had washed and dressed she was sent immediately to the nearest market to buy groceries for his Princely breakfast. She was amazed that he was allowing her to go out on her own, a look that must have reflected on her face because he warned before she left that he would find her if she tried to escape. Ham, eggs, and about 3 dozen pancakes later Taysia was a mess and so was the kitchen. Her efforts, it seemed, were paid off after he remarked-

"I'm starting to like Midgardian fare"

Before quietly adding "Now I sound like Volstagg"

"Who is Volstagg?" Taysia quickly asked, her interest peeked. Disappointingly, he made a slight grunting noise and ignored her question. After breakfast she set to clean the kitchen while Loki sat on the couch with Jinxy every so often glancing up at her with an expressionless face. At times their eyes would meet and she would feel the heat of a blush racing up her face and would turn away quickly hoping he didn't notice. Finally, her kitchen counters could be seen after being buried beneath a mountain of greasy pans and dirty dishes and she had swept the floor of the broken shards of glass he had thrown down when he wanted more to drink. "Maybe now we can do some writing, the faster it's done the better" she thought to herself.

Taysia walked over to Loki who was sitting peacefully with eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep, however, after she was about two feet away she was startled by his voice.

"All done playing maid, Miss Lehman?" His eyes flew open and stared at her up and down while her mind tried to find the right words. She couldn't think straight, not when his green eyes peered over her form so conspicuously.

"Yes, are you ready for me to start writing now?" She finally managed, grateful that her voice had sounded calm.

"Not yet, I think I like having you as a servant to do the cleaning" With that he summoned from a quick movement of his hands a golden helmet with two large horns that reminded her of a ram protruding from the front.

"Polish this for me. I want to see my reflection perfectly from it. Then I'll need you to clean my armor." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his demand which resulted in him flashing a brilliant smile her way. "They did get quite filthy from floating around outer space"

Annoyed she fetched some rags and polishing spray and began to clean his helmet, all while Loki sat across watching her intently. After only a few minutes her irritation was getting the best of her. She sighed loudly and then glared at him

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"Whatever is the matter, my dear? Don't you like my attention?" Loki feigned in a hurt tone.

"No, I just want to write your damned story so I can get on with my life" Not caring that he might punish her for her quick temper.

However, Loki just sneered "Do as you're told. You will write when I tell you to" He stated with a tone of finality.

With that, Taysia turned her back to him and continued her menial job of cleaning his armor, still seething but with a feeling of defeat. After a while she began to get into her job and lost track of her surroundings. Loki was still behind her but she glanced back and saw that his eyes were closed again and she began to forget he was even there. She suddenly began to feel very tired, the lack of sleep catching up with her, and she closed her eyes just to rest them and let her mind wander. She envisioned him coming up behind her quietly and wrap his arms around her shoulders. They would stand like that for a few moments before he leaned his head down and kissed her neck. Her breath would hitch and he would tighten his grasp before slowly turning her around to face him. He would lean his face down towards her; she could smell and feel his icy breath close to her mouth, but he would hesitate while his hands began to cup her face and then finally…

A knock on the door snapped the both of them out of their tranquil states. Taysia glanced over to Loki and hoped he didn't notice her flushed face. Loki just stared at her with a smirk and darkened eyes, as if he knew what she had been envisioning. A sense of dread and embarrassment began to wash over her and she walked quickly to the door just to get away from him. Still flushed, she didn't hesitate to answer the door disregarding the God of mischief in her living room. Two gentlemen appeared at the other end, one was tall with blonde hair and the other was a slight man with dark hair and a short beard. She recognized him as the editor who had turned her story down a few days ago but something about him didn't seem quite..right. She didn't have time to think about it for long before Loki came up behind her and ushered them in.

"Taysia dear, these are two of my workers" he pointed to the tall blonde man "This one is Dr. Erik Selvig and the other you already know, Mr. McNeil"

"Yes, I know him" and then she turned to Mr. McNeil and asked incredulously "What do you do for Loki?" who simply stood there with expressionless blue eyes, as though he were entranced.

"They don't answer to you, my dear." Loki stated with haughty tone.

"Ok, then why don't you tell me what he does for you?"

"I don't answer to you either but I will tell you that he is under my power. His newspaper will be the one to publish my story, plus he is acquainted with some…important people" He smiled before continuing "I know you were upset that he had turned you down but really that was my fault. I needed you available to write my story not wasting your time about some slighted boy"

Taysia was both frightened and curious as she looked on at the men possessed by Loki and couldn't help but ask herself why he didn't also try to control her in that fashion. Her thoughts were interrupted by Loki

"My dear, I need you to go to your room while I converse with my servants. You are not to come out until I retrieve you, is that understood?"

She just nodded at him, still afraid of the power to control others. However, a thought popped into her head as she walked down the long, dark hallway towards her room.

She stopped at the door and opened it but she did not go inside, instead she slouched down and shut it loudly. Curiosity had won over reason, a mistake she made numerous times. She strained her ears, trying to hear the low murmurings between Loki and the two men. She heard Dr. Selvig answer some question about iridium being needed to stabilize the tesseract. A few moments later she overheard Loki ask about something called S.H.I.E.L.D. with Mr. McNeil answering that they would not discover him while he was hiding in an unknown's home. "What was S.H.I.E.L.D. and tesseract?" she mused.

A light flashed before her eyes and before she knew it Loki was standing before her. She shrieked loudly and crawled backwards to the wall before covering her mouth. In an instant Loki was gone, like he had just faded into thin air. Then she heard swift footsteps crossing her apartment to where she had been hiding. She looked out to the front of the hallway and there stood Loki glaring at her. Her heart turned to ice.


	7. author's note

Author's note-

Hey, I know everyone hates author's notes but I felt this one was necessary.

For the past few weeks I have been dealing with an illness that has left me with little energy to do

more than lie down on the couch. I will update the story as soon as I get feeling better. I'm not

abandoning it and in my time I have been thinking of quite a few ideas of where I can take my plot.

I hope to update soon (If only it meant that I was feeling better)

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the well wishes. I'm finally better and ready to finish this story. Sorry for the delay.

This is a short chapter, I just wanted to write something before I went to bed.

Chapter 7-

Do you know fear?

The kind of fear that makes your blood turn cold and paralyze your body?

Taysia was well acquainted with that fear especially since Loki had barged into her life and taken over control. Once again it overwhelmed her and she sat there motionless, unable to move or speak. She dared herself to look into his eyes, his burning green eyes, and stared into them for what seemed like an eternity before two strong hands gripped her arm and threw her into her room before slamming the door shut.

Time seemed to pass so slowly for it felt like another eternity before she became conscious of her surroundings and could breathe. She could no longer hear Loki or what was going on in her living room. She could only hear the faint sounds of the world outside her apartment. She knew there were people out there living their lives free of being held captive by a megalomaniac, but not for long. If only they knew of what would lie ahead for them if Loki were to succeed in his dream of taking over. If only they knew the fear.

What's worse is that she was starting to pity Loki and even allowed herself to become enraptured in a fantasy with the person who caused her so much torment.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Am I so lonely that I would begin to feel something for Loki after all he's done to me?"

and with that thought she realized that she had been lonely, painfully lonely. She didn't have close friends and she didn't talk to her family anymore. She went through life completely numb, simply existing. She hadn't realized it until before now just how pathetic her life really seemed…or maybe she had and just pushed it to the back of her mind while she remained hopeful of better days. There wasn't going to be better days. There was no more hope. Loki would never let her go with all that she knew now, he would kill her first he made that clear several times. Well, maybe she wouldn't give him that satisfaction as she quietly stood to her feet and walked to her nightstand…


End file.
